1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to storage of tape cartridges and more specifically to the storage of such cartridges in a motor vehicle in an organized fashion without taking up room in the glove compartment, the only usual storage area within the location of the vehicle operator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advent of inexpensive tape cartridge players for motor vehicle use, either as a component part of a built-in entertainment system, a system not built-in but installed by the operator or portable players merely placed on the seat by the operator to listen to while in the vehicle, there has developed a need for storing tapes. The most common place is in the glove compartment of the vehicle. There are several drawbacks to the use of this storage area. First, the glove compartment is not always within easy reach of the operator. Second, the tapes are not stored in organized fashion. Third, they take up the room of the only storage place usually in the front seat, where maps, first aid kits and small tools are usually kept.
It is possible to use auxiliary trays or compartments designed primarily to hold drinks, tissue and the like. But, these do not organize the tapes. If placed forward on a panel console between bucket seats or the like, the unit may fit snugly under the dashboard, but tapes cannot be readily removed from the compartment.
Therefore, it is a feature of the present invention to provide improved tape cartridge storage facilities for vehicles, which facilities are capable of installation by the operator without special tools, and which do not interfere with the functions of the other parts of the vehicle in the front seat, such as the dashboard, glove compartment, radio, sun visor or the like.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a vehicle with an improved tape cartridge storage means in the form of an inexpensive visor clamp so as to permit storage in a convenient place without interfering either with the comfort of the operator or passengers or taking up the storage space of the glove compartment.
It is yet another feature of the present invention to provide a vehicle with an improved tape cartridge storage means in the form of an inexpensive visor clamp suitable for storing either a standard cassette or a standard 8-track tape cartridge.
It is still another feature of the present invention to provide a vehicle with an improved tape cartridge storage means in the form of an inexpensive visor clamp which can readily be attached to other such clamps for storing a plurality of such cartridges.
It is yet another feature of the present invention to provide a vehicle with an improved tape cartridge storage means in the form of an inexpensive visor clamp for holding a plurality of tape cartridges and which provides a separate sun screen that is operable independently of the visor.